A known scrap ejecting device of such a press machine conveys scraps generated by press forming to a predetermined scrap ejecting position through a conveyor belt (refer to PTL 1, for example).
Another known scrap ejecting device (refer to PTL 2, for example) includes a lid of a work shooter, defining a plane surface with a fabrication table, and a lid support means configured to support the lid and configured to move the lid from a horizontal position to a tilt position. The lid is tilted to move scraps to a predetermined scrap ejecting position.